The Job Offer
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Daniel offers an old friend a job she can't resist


_Author's Note: So even though Aiden is normally a SGA character believe it or not she started out in SG-1. This is the story of how she actually joined the program. Not very exciting, but typical Aiden._

_I do believe the following episodes are spoiled (I think I got them all and I listed a few extra just to be sure... if I missed any I apologize): Stargate: The Movie, Children of the Gods, Forever in a Day, Secrets, Fallen, Meridian, Thor's Chariot, The Tok'ra Part One and Two. Also all the information Daniel imparts to Aiden is curtsey of Gateworld .net. Also slight spoilers for my own sequence of stories about Aiden working with the Army CID unit. In addtion some of these events are mentioned during "Stonehenge Secrets", but this really does come first. This story takes place sometime during Season Seven, although I'm not entirely sure when._

_Warnings: Aiden's mouth. And oh yeah she and Jack actually manage to get along when they meet. Shocker!_

_Standard disclaimer for anyone who's a member of SG-1 or recognizable as a Stargate character. And I gave Davis a sense of humor cuz ya gotta have one when dealing with Aiden especially when she's been on a plane for too long._

* * *

Doctor Aiden Bancroft glared at the paperwork in front of her. On a good day, she hated the paperwork that her job entailed. Today had not been a good day. She had gotten all of the required paperwork for the dig done and now she was faced with the paperwork from the time she was locked in the room with Sir Doctor Carlisle Smythe Worthington the Third. The pompous blowhard had started hollering assault as soon as the other dig members had pried the door open and Aiden had been forced to admit that yes she had punched him. She had also informed the head of the dig that the reason she had punched him was that the doctor had grabbed her breast and tried to pull her shorts down. The head of the dig had separated the two of them and insisted they each write up their own accounts. Aiden just wasn't sure what to write. She picked up her pen and twirled it, trying to settle on her phrasing. For a linguist, she was really struggling with her words.

She looked up as one of the students poked her head into the tent Aiden was using as an office. "Doctor Bancroft, there's a phone call for you from the states," she told the linguist.

"Tell whichever one of my brothers it is that whatever they're calling to accuse me of, I didn't do it. Then take a message," Aiden replied.

The student looked confused, but said, "I don't think it's one of your brothers. It's a Doctor Jackson. He said you'd know him."

Aiden frowned. The only Doctor Jackson she knew was Daniel Jackson and she had gotten notice of his death years ago. Her curiosity peaked; she set her pen down and followed the student back to the main tent. The satellite phone rested on the table and Aiden picked it up as she dropped onto the stool. "Doctor Bancroft speaking," she said.

"Aiden, its Daniel. How are you?" a familiar voice, although she hadn't heard it in years, replied.

"I'm good, although a little confused how a ghost can use a phone," Aiden said back, relaxing a bit as she realized something had happened in her friend's life.

"Ah. The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated...More than once." Daniel's voice sounded sheepish now.

Aiden giggled. "Only you could have your death exaggerated more than once. What's going on in your life?"

"I can't exactly tell you. I'd like to though. It's completely fascinating. I called you for a reason. What are you doing right now?"

"At the moment? Talking to you and trying to avoid filling out the paperwork on the assault I've been accused of."

"What assault? No, never mind. Don't answer that." Daniel was well aware that Aiden was as easy, if not easier than he was to get off topic during a conversation and he had a limited amount of time here. "What are you doing for work right now?"

"Translating at a dig in the back end of Egypt," she replied.

"Think you can get away for a couple of weeks and take a trip to Colorado?" he asked.

Aiden shrugged. "Probably, I'm not the only linguist here, just the one with the most experience. I don't have any students, but there are some I've been working with."

"I have to go on trip for work in an hour, but I should be back in four days. Think you can have everything wrapped up by then and be here? I'll make all the travel arrangements out of Cairo if that's easiest for you to get to."

Aiden nodded and grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling down, 'Cairo four days'. "That sounds good, Daniel. Just put everything in my name and I'll pick up the tickets at the airport. Who's paying for this?"

"The U.S. Air Force. And I'll tell you everything when you get here," Daniel spoke quickly to override whatever she was going to say. Over the static that was now starting to cut into their conversation, she heard "Doctor Jackson, report to the 'gate room."

"Daniel, what was that?" Aiden asked.

"I'll explain it when you get here. I have to go. Have a safe trip, Aiden. See you soon." Before Aiden could demand any explanations, Daniel hung up.

"Huh," Aiden said. She started to lean back in her chair and realized that she was sitting on a stool right before she fell off. "Guess I'll find out when I get there," she muttered to the tent.

* * *

Four days later, Aiden found herself battling her way through the chaos that was the Cairo airport. Assaulted on all sides by a cornucopia of languages, she gave up on trying translating the ones she recognized and concentrated on finding her way to Departures. Daniel had sent her the ticket overnight, something she was beginning to appreciate, and told her to go straight to Customs when she got to the airport. He had gotten the time period she would need to be absent from the dig down to one week so Aiden, used to traveling light, had stuffed everything she needed into a backpack. A photographer's vest and a pair of cargo pants had enough pockets to hold whatever hadn't fit. The airports at Cairo, Paris, and Atlanta were a blur of too many people after being in the desert and too many languages. Glad that she could wind her way through without the language barrier and that Daniel had taken into account which languages she spoke when he booked her tickets, she was through the various countries and on the plane to Colorado quickly.

* * *

Aiden slung her backpack up onto one shoulder as she stepped out of the gate in Colorado. She had dozed a little on the plane, but not really slept, and was still upright at this moment because of massive amounts of coffee and sheer stubbornness. Shifting the backpack so it rested more comfortably on her back, she started moving and almost plowed into someone else.

Strong hands steadied her and caught her backpack as it slid off her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, ma'am," a masculine voice apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Aiden blinked and shook her head, trying to clear some of her sleepiness. She looked up into a handsome face, topped by an Air Force service cap. "I think the collision was mutual," her eyes flicked to his shoulder, "Major. Thank you for catching me. If I had fallen, I don't think I'd have gotten back up for ten hours."

His look of chagrin changed to one of concern. "Are you all right? Do you need me to get you a doctor or something?"

She smiled tiredly. "The only doctor I need is the one who was supposed to meet me here." She turned and took a step, saying over her shoulder, "It was nice bumping into you."

"Wait a minute," he called after her.

Aiden sighed heavily and turned back to face him, dropping her backpack to the floor with a thump. "What?" she asked irritably. "Did you want to exchange insurance information? I promise this doesn't qualify as a hit and run."

"What?" He looked confused for a minute, then said, "No. I don't...What I mean is...Look, are you Doctor Bancroft?"

Aiden frowned. There was no reason for this man to know her name, but she was in the middle of an airport. There were plenty of people around if she needed help and her background led her to trust, not fear, people in uniform. Still she was hesitant. "Yes," she answered cautiously. "And you are?"

"Major Paul Davis, ma'am. Doctor Jackson sent me to meet you and escort you to the Mountain. He had to stay for a meeting." Davis didn't blame the young woman for her suspicious look, even if he was wearing dress blues, it had to be unnerving to be greeted by someone you didn't know. He pulled the folded piece of paper Daniel had handed him out of his pocket and held it out to her. "He sent this, ma'am. He said you'd understand."

Aiden took a step closer and snatched it out of his hand, retreating as she unfolded it. Looking at the paper with Daniel's familiar scrawl in Ancient Egyptian of an apology and a half-ass sketch of Bast underneath, their old symbol for all was well, she began to smile. Folding it back up, she tucked it into one of her vest pockets. "Daniel never could draw Bast to save his life," she commented, confusing the major, then asked, "Mind if I make a phone call before we go, Major?"

"No, ma'am," Davis replied. "If you could make it quick I'd appreciate it though."

She nodded as she dug her cell phone out of her pack and turned it on. "It'll only take a moment," she assured him as she scrolled through her address book to Sean's name.

"Bancroft," he answered sleepily on the second ring.

"Seanie, it's me," she replied. "Wake up."

"'M 'wake," he mumbled.

"No, you aren't," she argued. "You aren't even forming whole words." Although she didn't want to alarm him, she also didn't want to spend the next twenty minutes trying to coax him awake so she said the one word that was guaranteed to snap him to alertness, "Coconut."

"Where are you?" he demanded, all trace of sleep gone from his voice.

"Colorado Springs and I'm fine. I just wanted you to know that I'm going with a Major Paul Davis of the U.S. Air Force to meet Doctor Daniel Jackson about a job offer," she replied.

"I hate you," he groaned. "You woke me up for that."

"Considering I was supposed to meet Daniel and this Davis showed up instead, yes, I woke you up for that. Go back to sleep now."

"You have forty-eight hours to check in," he cautioned her. "Margarita if..."

"I know the code, Sean," she broke in. "Love ya!" She snapped the phone shut, cutting him off before he could say anything else. "I'm ready," she told Davis.

He reached for her backpack. "Let me take that for you, ma'am."

"On one condition," she replied.

"What?"

"Stop calling me ma'am."

He grinned at her. "Yes, ma'am."

She spun on her heel and stalked towards the exit, muttering, "Military," under her breath. "Why is it always the goddess damned military that call me ma'am?" Davis chuckled softly and followed.

Outside the airport, she paused for a moment and inhaled deeply. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Just fine, Major," she answered. "It's just been a while since I've been in the States. I was just enjoying the air."

Davis pointed towards a car idling at the curb. "This way, ma'am."

Aiden nodded and sighed. "I don't suppose there's a chance we could stop for coffee on the way to this mountain?"

"My orders are to take you directly to the Mountain and see you through security to Doctor Jackson," Davis replied as he opened and held the door for her.

"Of course they are. Do I have any reading material?"

"No, ma'am. Doctor Jackson wanted to brief you himself."

Aiden settled back in the plush seat and closed her eyes. "Wake me when we get there then." She tugged on the brim of her ball cap, pulling it down towards her eyes, and was asleep within seconds.

Davis took the advantage she had given him to study her. She wasn't what he had expected when Daniel had asked him to meet her at the airport. Some of it could be passed off as travel fatigue, but he suspected that a lot of what he had seen was just Aiden. Daniel had warned him that she wasn't exactly typical, but she was younger than Davis had expected and more irreverent. She was clad in a pair of tan cargo pants, with a red t-shirt and a tan photographer's vest over it. Black boots--scuffed and dusty from wear--, not unlike combat boots, covered her small feet and a black USAF cap completed the outfit. Her brown hair, although pulled into a ponytail and through the back of the cap, was snarled and tangled, but she hadn't requested that they stop so she could neaten up. Considering that, he leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Yes, sir?" the airman asked.

"Swing by that coffee shop that Doctor Jackson likes. We'll get Doctor Bancroft a cup."

The airman flicked on the turn signal, taking the next left. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Davis settled back into the car seat and spoke as the airman pulled the car back into traffic. "Doctor Bancroft?" He waited a moment, the repeated, "Doctor Bancroft?" When she still didn't respond other than to shift in her sleep, he said, "Aiden."

She jerked awake and glared at him. "Are we there already?"

"No, ma'am." He held the cup of coffee out as a peace offering. "But you asked for coffee. I didn't know how you took it so I have cream and sugar also."

Aiden accepted the cup from him, but waved off the paper bag he held out. She inhaled the rich aroma before taking a cautious sip. "You, Major," she said gratefully, "are a saint."

Davis chuckled. "I don't know if I'd go that far. We should be at the Mountain in about thirty minutes."

Aiden nodded in response and turned to look out the window as she sipped her coffee.

* * *

Aiden found herself amused by all the security she had to go through to get into the Mountain. She hadn't seen this much since she had worked in Kabul with the Army CID unit. She quickly shoved that thought aside since it reminded her of things she'd rather not remember. Davis had taken possession of her passport as they pulled up to the first gate and handed it, with his military ID, over to the guard. After it was studied, then compared to her and a computer, they were waved through. They were immediately waved through the second gate, after Davis held out their ID, and the airman pulled up in front of the entrance to the actual mountain. Davis opened the door and exited, then turned and held his hand out to her. "Ma'am, if you'll follow me?" he requested.

"My bag?" Aiden asked.

"Will be searched and brought down to you," Davis answered.

"Of course it will," Aiden grumbled. "Because of course I just traveled almost forty hours to assassinate whoever runs this mountain. Right. Like I made it through Customs in three countries with a weapon in my bag." She rolled her eyes as she motioned for Davis to go ahead. "No. Go on. It's not the first time I've worked for the military. I should be used to it by now. And it's not like I don't have my own military guard dogs when I go home for vacation."

"Ma'am?" Davis asked, confused by the non sequiter.

"I've worked with the Army CID and the Marines. Nothing like being thrown to the ground by a bunch of jarheads, let me tell you. My father is retired Army and was active duty for most of my childhood. Two of my brothers are in the military; Sean is in the Air Force and Eddie is a Marine. So when I say I have my own military guard dogs I'm not kidding you. I've got five older brothers and even the two not in the military are a tad over protective."

"You said five older brothers," Davis pointed out. "One isn't over protective?"

"No, Daren is, but I can kick his ass," Aiden answered cheerfully.

Not entirely sure how to respond to that comment, Davis motioned for Aiden to proceed him into the Mountain. She stopped automatically when she reached a set of Marine guards and waited for Davis. He flipped open his ID again and handed it to the senior guard after returning the salutes. "Doctor Aiden Bancroft," he introduced the linguist. "Here at the request of Doctor Jackson. I'm to escort her directly to his lab."

"Yes, sir," the Marine said. "You'll have to place your thumb here, ma'am. And be scanned in on the lower level."

Aiden nodded and placed her thumb on the pad that the man held out to her. "Where are we? And how far down do we need to go?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Cheyenne Mountain. Home of NORAD and a few other special projects. Doctor Jackson's office is down in the lower section on level eighteen." He pressed the button for level eleven, as far down as they could go in the first elevator. "I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to wait for Doctor Jackson to explain everything to you."

Aiden was silent during the elevator ride and Davis watched her carefully, obviously considering her reactions. She wasn't asking the questions he had expected, but since she said she had experience with the military, he suspected that she wasn't because she knew he wouldn't answer them. When they finally reached level eighteen, he motioned her in the correct direction. "So where's Daniel?" she asked as she followed Davis down the hall, taking in the scurrying people in military uniforms. "Obviously this is a military base. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Ma'am?" Davis questioned.

"While I've worked with the military, Major, Daniel is a pacifist. It must have been something highly interesting to get him to agree to work with them."

:"Once again, ma'am, you'll have to wait for Doctor Jackson," Davis replied. He gestured to the entrance to the office. "If you'll step inside, he'll be with you as soon as possible."

"And what am I supposed to do while I wait?" Aiden asked.

"He shouldn't be long. Just have a seat. I doubt you could disturb too much, he doesn't have much organization."

Aiden grinned as the major left the room. "Little do you know," she replied to the empty office.

As she waited, she poked around the office, careful not to move anything, but examining the artifacts that Daniel had precisely placed and the books he used most frequently. She was interested to discover that his focus was still Egyptian, but that he also had a variety of other mythologies at close hand. When she jiggled his mouse, she found his computer password protected and she decided not to try to hack into it. Although she wasn't as computer savvy as some of the others she knew, she figured she knew Daniel well enough to break his password. Instead she picked one of the books off his shelf and settled in the only chair in his office that was not a stool.

She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't even notice him entering the office. It was only when he cleared his throat that she looked up. "Daniel," she said happily, standing up to greet him.

Daniel leaned down to hug her gently, mindful that she didn't always like to be touched and that he hadn't seen her in many years. When they parted, he motioned for her to take her seat again. "How was your trip?" he asked.

"Long. Tiring. I don't sleep on planes much. So what's going on? What is this place? And why the hell are you working with the military? It's the last place I would have expected to find you." She sobered suddenly remembering the last time she had seen him. "I'm sorry about L.A."

Daniel waved off her last comment and pulled some papers out of a folder on his desk. "First I need you to sign this. I know your security clearance is still good, but this non-disclosure agreement will take care of anything else."

Aiden took the papers from him and scanned them quickly, than accepted the pen; signing her name with a flourish. "All right, Daniel. What's going on?"

He steepled his hands in front of him and grinned at her. "I was right." At her confused look, he elaborated, "About all of it. The aliens, the landing platforms. Everything. I was right."

Aiden looked at him and said slowly, "Okay, obviously someone is giving you the good drugs."

"_Aiden_!" he scolded.

"Well, what do you expect me to say, Daniel?" she replied. "I mean you know I always supported you. It was everyone else that wanted proof."

"Congratulations for one."

"Okay. Congratulations then. But what does this have to do with all," she waved at his office and then indicated the papers she had signed and the military base, "this. And what am I doing here?"

" This is Stargate Command," Daniel began and Aiden grinned as she recognized the lecturing tone in his voice. Leaning back in her chair, she prepared for him to educate her. "In Giza in 1928, a man named Professor Langfordunearthed an artifact that was a massive, circular ring with thirty-nine symbols on it made out of a material no one had ever seen before. No one recognized the symbols either. It wasn't until the 1990s when the Air Force came across my research and Langford's daughter, Catherine, recruited me that it was discovered the symbols actually stand for constellations. By putting seven of them together, six glyphs lock to a point of space while the seventh denotes the point of origin, we can travel to other worlds. We didn't have a device capable of dialing the gate, but then Captain, and now Major Doctor Samantha Carter helped MacGyver a supercomputer that let us try it. Our first trip was to Abydos."

"I've heard of Carter." At Daniel's questioning look, she explained, "She's quite the legend in the Air Force. Sean's talked about her."

"She's a good friend of mine. I'd be happy to introduce you to her."

Aiden grinned. "I may have to ask her for her autograph. Seanie would get a kick out of it." She frowned. "That trip? Was that back in 1994?"

"Yes. And you got notification of my death when the rest of the team returned. That was what Jack and I decided." He frowned. "We were supposed to destroy the 'gate on the other side, but we couldn't. For one thing I wanted to stay."

"Why?"

"I accidentally got married."

"Daniel! How do you accidentally get married?"

"The language had drifted a bit from our Ancient Egyptian. And I didn't figure it out until after it had happened. Sha're was a wonderful woman." Daniel's face softened at the memory of his lost wife and Aiden reached out, squeezing his hand. "She used to laugh at me over the silliest things."

"Was? Used to?" Aiden caught the past tense. "What happened to her?"

"A year after the first mission a man named Apophis came through the 'gate here at Cheyenne Mountain. The project had been shut down for the most part and only a skeleton crew was guarding it, but he killed a few men and kidnapped a woman. Jack was ordered to take a team to Abydos and retrieve me." Daniel grinned. "Actually first Jack sent a tissue box through to see if I was still alive. Anyway when they came through, we were there and waiting. Not long after, I took them to see a cartouche I had discovered. While we were there, Apophis arrived and attacked the camp, killing some of the boys and kidnapping Sha're and her brother, Skaara. I came back with Jack and Sam to try to track her down." He stared off into space for a moment, overcome by the memories. "By the time we did, she was pregnant with his child and after the baby was born, Teal'c had to kill her because she was trying to kill me."

"Teal'c?" Aiden questioned.

"Teal'c is a Jaffa. When we had been captured trying to rescue Sha're and Skaara, Jack got Teal'c to help us. Jaffa are the Goa'uld's, which is what Apophis was, slaves and soldiers. Teal'c was a First Prime which was kind of a general. Goa'uld are not actually people, but symbiotes. Jack calls them snakes which they do sort of look like. Jaffa carry them in pouches in their stomach and they provide immunity and health while a host has it implanted through the back of the neck or the roof of the mouth. They attach themselves to the spinal column and the brain, suppressing the individual's consciousness."

Aiden shuddered. "And the program is here to fight these things?"

"Partially," Daniel acknowledged. "And also to explore the galaxy. A lot of archeologists and anthropologists have issues working with the military. While I know you lean more towards the linguistic side, I could really use the help with that. You wouldn't have to go off world if you didn't want to although I would like you to learn Goa'uld and Ancient which has a basis in Latin. I know you don't have an issue with working side by side with military or civilian and that's really what I'm looking for."

"What's the screening process?"

"You're looking at it," he replied. "My department. My discretion. You'd be working in my department although I might not be your direct boss. Eventually everything would be filtered back to me."

As she thought about what he had told her, he got up to get them each a cup of coffee, knowing that he couldn't push her. Aiden had always been one to make up her own mind about things. At this point there was nothing he could say that would make her move faster or slower. She would think; if she had questions she would ask them. "Are we all alone in this fight?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he replied. "We have allies. The Tok'ra which are good Goa'uld for lack of a better description." He saw her eyes light up at the word. "Yes, _Against Ra_. Ra was one of the first so-called gods we destroyed. I can get you a list if you want. A lot of them are the Egyptian gods although there are some Celtic and Japanese and others. I figure you'd be most interested in the Celtic." He smiled at her nod. "We also have the Asgard who helped us with the Protected Planets Treaty. They tend to take the persona of the Norse gods. Think Roswell grays with them. And lastly the Ancients who tend to be more trouble than they're worth. They're the ones who built the Stargate. They're story would take too long to tell you now, but I spent a year living with them on a 'higher plane of existence' and let's just say I'm glad to be back on Earth."

Aiden grinned, hearing the sarcasm in his voice. "So who have you been hanging out with that you've learned snarky so well?"

"I think that would be me," a voice said from the doorway. Aiden turned to see a distinguished older man standing there. He stepped inside and held his hand out to her. "Colonel Jack O'Neill. Two ll's. There's another one, but he has no sense of humor."

Aiden smiled at him and shook his hand. "Aiden Bancroft. I believe I've met him. Or my brother has. Didn't appreciate Seanie's fly-by."

Jack's eyebrows raised. "Seanie? Brother's in the military?"

Aiden nodded. "Two of the five are. Sean's Air Force. A pilot. He's stationed at McGuire at the moment. Eddie's a Marine." She shook her head. "Dad can't decide if he's proud or annoyed at them. _He_ was career Army."

"I can see where that would cause a problem." He turned to Daniel who had been watching the exchange with amusement. "Is this the one you were waiting for? Not what I was expecting."

Aiden put her hands on her hips, ready to take offense. "What were you expecting?"

Jack put his hand about half a foot above her head. "Well, taller for one the way Danny-boy was talkin' about you and maybe female."

Aiden shook her head. "Yeah I tend to be a disappointment to everyone. Especially my poor sainted mother."

Daniel bit back a laugh at that. "Is she still complaining she got you instead of an actual girl?"

"Oh, hell, yeah. And I'm still not sure who she blames more."

"Huh? What?" Jack asked. "I missed the memo, didn't I?"

"No." Aiden shook her head. "Not really. My mother was happy when she had me. I'm the youngest of six and the only girl, but then I turned out to be more tomboy than girlie girl so she blames my brothers and my father who wanted to make a 'man' outta me." She shrugged. "I always said with five older brothers I was screwed from the start."

Jack shook his head. "Yeah. Okay. Sorry I asked." He turned to Daniel. "Did she tell you yes yet?"

"No, Jack. You interrupted while she was thinking," Daniel answered. "I mean she's going to be a part of my department, it's not really like it has anything to do with you."

"Hey, you having someone else to help you with work and maybe getting more than two hours of sleep a night definitely has something to do with me," Jack snapped back.

"I get plenty of sleep," Daniel answered.

"Two hours of sleep and a gallon of coffee is not plenty of sleep," Jack snapped.

Well used to her brothers' arguing and seeing that the two men were headed in the same direction, Aiden stuck both index fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle. When they turned to look at her in shock at the noise, she put her hands on her hips. "If you two want to argue that's fine. Daniel, my answer is yes. I need to head back to Egypt and get my stuff then go to Kentucky and get a few other things, then I'm going to need to find somewhere to live here. How much time do I have before I report to work?"

Jack put a finger in one ear and wiggled it around, obviously trying to clear it. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Five older brothers," she reminded him. "I yell really loud, too."

"And she throws things," Daniel remembered.

"Only when I'm _really_ pissed off," Aiden confirmed. "So Egypt? Kentucky? Apartment?"

Jack grinned. "The beauty of working for the military. We'll take care of all of that for you. You give us a list of what you want and we'll make sure it's here by the time we find you an apartment."

"I want to go to Kentucky at least. I need to tell my parents something." She held up a hand when he started to protest. "I can do lying, Colonel, and they can understand classified, but I am not just dropping off the face of the Earth. I love my family too much to do that."

Jack nodded, wishing he had that connection to his family. "All right. Daniel will tell you when you need to report." He started out of the room and then turned back, asking, "How many languages do you speak?"

"About ten at last count." She grinned at his expression. "And I learn quickly."

Daniel smiled at her when she turned back to face him. "Welcome to the Stargate Program," he told her. "Prepare for the experience of your life."


End file.
